


A Competition Between Friends

by BeefCheeks



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Burping, Diarrhea, F/F, Farting, Gross, Hyper Scat, Lesbians, Nasty, Scat, commission, super shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefCheeks/pseuds/BeefCheeks
Summary: A commission for one of my friends.Shamir and Catherine get into some gross, messy action. This was a fun one to write! Super gross stuff obviously, but y'all should expect that at this point.
Relationships: Catherine/Shamir Nevrand
Kudos: 19





	A Competition Between Friends

Scene 1  
“Ya know, the training grounds are a lot more interesting with- BUUURRRP, you around, Shamir.” Catherine spared no courtesy belching about a foot away from her partner’s face. Shamir couldn’t help but lose a bit of her usual stoicism.  
“I could go without your disgusting behavior… seriously Catherine, how can you go about burping and smelling like manure wherever you go? Do you have no damned shame?” It was rare to see her worked up like this. It was actually quite telling. Shamir always had more to say when she was flustered, embarrassed, and aroused. Catherine knew this.  
“Oh come on, Shamir. Don’t nag on me for something I can’t help!” She fanned out her pits, ever sweaty and gross. No shower could wash away the smell of a hard day’s work. Or at least that’s what Catherine tells herself. Her partner was having none of her excuses.

“You could at the very least, cover your damn mouth. Or warn me or something, for shit’s sake…” Shamir retorted. Catherine had been stinking up the air around her with farts, B.O, burps, and other gross things ever since the two met. It was getting harder for Shamir to hide how her partner’s releases actually made her feel.  
She was blushing hard now, something she almost never did, which told Catherine all she needed to know about what to do next.  
“Say, Shamir, wanna help me do one last thing before we wrap up here? I’ve been wanting to try out this new stretching pose.” Catherine took a seat on the floor and spread her legs outward, before putting them to her chest and lying back down on the ground. She held onto her legs, and her butt was poking out from under her. Shamir looked at the pose with skepticism.

“What the hell are you doing… what kind of pose is this…” said Shamir

“It’s something I came up with myself. I call it…. HNNG!”

With the of a tornado a thunderous fart roared out of Catherine’s ass, casting a projectile fog that hit Shamir head on. With a yelp and a shudder, Shamir was completely taken off guard.

“Ooh, man, that was a short one…” Catherine sighed, slightly disappointed. The fart wafted around a dreadful mix of shit and ass sweat. Droplets of sweat jettisoned of Catherine’s peach shaped ass, forming a very tangible mist. As it drifted through the air, Shamir could only think about how much she wanted to inhale every last drop of that mist. But she’d sooner die than openly admit to that.  
Shamir glared at Catherine with stony cold eyes, but her blush gave away that the look was fake. Smelling it only made the lust worse. Shamir could feel her loins tightening, and the space between them growing wet.  
As the girls got back into combat positions, Catherine took notice of Shamir’s odd stance. She was daydreaming for sure, and it was easy to pick up on. Her next strike was aimed directly at Shamir’s leg, knocking her off balance completely. She fell to the ground, knocked on her ass.  
Catherine took this opening to deliver another blow to Shamir’s crumbling ego by pushing the lass back down with her fat, sweaty ass. She plopped down onto face, smothering her completely in an ocean of ass meat and sweat. Catherine twerked her fat ass, smacking Shamir rapid hits, and bombarding her with short farts in-between rounds. She taunted her victim saying, 

“C’mon Shamir, don’t be so bashful! I know ya like it down there. Admit it~” Shamir was beginning to see the futility in resistance, so she quit the struggling. She latched onto Catherine’s huge thighs and began huffing in deep breaths of sloppy, disgusting ass. Taken aback by her forwardness, Catherine leaned into her slutty seat’s face, kissing Shamir’s nose with her rancid donut asshole. With the gusto of a wild animal Shamir ripped down Catherine’s shorts exposing her tan lines. Her caramel brown skin turned milky white marred only by a dark pucker hole.  
She slapped the sweat laden ass hard enough to make Catherine moan as another wet shart slopped out of her ass. The toned sword saint quelled her friend’s torture by ripping apart her tights and exposing her sopping wet pussy. It had a tuft of trimmed, dark hair on it, and it tasted as sweet as a fruit tart when Catherine began to lick it. But the real treat lied in what was behind it.  
Lodged in between her own pale cakes, Shamir had a special piece of jewelry. A purple jewel butt-plug stood between Catherine and a taste of Shamir’s dirty, stinking asshole. She was quick to rip it out, relishing in the popping noise that came out with it. Shamir was blushing like mad underneath her, because that plug was holding in something deadly. Catherine busted down her floodgates, allowing a monstrous wave of ass gas to pour out of it. Its length, volume, and odor outranked Catherine’s own by a mile.  
“Woah… been holding that in long, Shamir…?” She didn’t know the half of it. Shamir had been holding in a lot more than gas. The sniper’s legs flew up into the air and around Catherine’s neck as she loosed a special arrow. A two-foot-long turd rocketed out of Shamir’s loose pucker flying a solid meter into the air jet propelled by another rank fart. The sound of the turd hitting the ground was barely inched out by Shamir’s moan of relief reverberating against Catherine’s assmeat. It was at that faithful moment, that Catherine knew she had fallen in love.

Scene 2

Now feeling a tad bit more sexually liberated, the two lusty ladies departed for somewhere private. They strolled into Catherine’s quarters and slammed the door behind them. Luckily for them, neither of them was anywhere close to empty in the tank. The two had dined on some spicy snacks on the way back, courtesy of the mess hall.  
As soon as they got in the room, Shamir shut the door behind them and let out a deep sigh. Her gut was bloated. Is gurgling wouldn’t allow for any more holding in. She began to deflate as soon as the door shut, with a long winded, elongated, rumbling fart. It bubbled out of her apple cheeks like the whisper of a giant. Catherine looked to her partner with a warped sense of pride.  
“You should be releasing that in my face, partner. Don’t be cutting me out of the deal, babe.” Catherine let a burp fly from across the room, staining the air with the wretched sound emanating from her gut. “Partner, what do you say to a challenge? One where we compare who’s the best at what we’ve been doin’.”  
Shamir looked skeptical at first but, she could not deny that she was beyond interested. “Are you suggesting some sort of farting competition, Catherine,” she asked with an eye roll. “You hit it dead on, partner. But I’m interested in something a bit messier. Think you can handle something a little sloppier?” Shamir knew exactly what she was on about as soon as she said the word sloppy.  
“Fine,” Shamir replied with a smirk.  
She got into a proper position bent over with her massive assets pointing directly at her partner. Shamir grunted like a beast as strained to push out a long rumbling shart that ended with the crackling noise of an impending mess. She shook her hefty cheeks about in attempts to wave the stink to her partner. The clap of her asscheeks in her tight black pants drove Catherine damned near mad.  
But this was not the time to get distracted! Catherine steeled herself and prepared to hit Shamir with a gas bomb of her own. Her gut had been rumbling all day and there was no way that the Thunder-butt Catherine was gonna get beaten at her own game! She turned around and bent all the way over, touching her toes. The bottom of her bleach white pants was already stained from a fart she had cut prior to the challenge. But luckily, soon those stains would lighten.  
Like a clap of thunder from the god’s themselves, Catherine unleashed a monster fart. It explodes out of her ass with so much force, that the hardened bits of shit forming the stain vibrated out of the fabric of her pants. Shamir could see Catherine’s pants flapping like loose laundry on a windy afternoon. She knew she had to step her game up if she wanted to defeat the thunder.  
Catherine gave her a cheeky grin. She had set the bar to a level in which Shamir would never be able to attain. Or so she thought…  
Shamir was not one to admit defeat so easily. She was only just getting started. The charming lady killer laid down on her side with her ass pointed to her opponent once again. The crackle at the end of her last fart was proof enough that she would have to get through a wall before the second could start. Taking Catherine’s words into consideration, it may even give her a competitive edge.  
She took a deep breath in through her nose, before reddening her face with forceful effort. The air started to fill with the many loud, short farting sounds, and Shamir’s pants began to fill with soft, malleable shit. They began to bulge, as the size of her crowning brown grew to that of a small child.  
Catherine was shocked to see her opponent keeping up so easily! She had to step her game up once more if she wanted to win this round. Without a shred of hesitation. Catherine climbed on top of her desk and took a seat. She let her ass hang off the edge of the desk, showing its inhumanly perfect shape. She gripped the desk with enough force to pulverize it and began to grunt similarly to how her friend did.  
Her ass exploded with a set of loud farts leading a massive set of turds. Her pants began to sag off the desk’s edge like an overused diaper. The festering shit began to ware the fabric of her pants, stretching the seams to their absolute limit. The dam would burst apart with another thunderous fart destroying her pants and spraying the shit everywhere in a shotgun-style cone. Shamir barely dodged a direct hit. A little bit of shit hit her leg, which pissed her off more than a little.  
Catherine began to laugh her ass off, which distracted her enough for Shamir to catch her off guard. She had her revenge and then some by making Catherine’s face her seat, shitty tights and all.  
As the thunder’s ass struggled to escape Shamir’s fart-filled ass, the two managed to ignore a third presence in the room. A presence that hat been watching them openly for quite some time now…  
Shamir was the first to take notice, “Lady Rhea…” she addressed, taken completely off guard. She stood from Catherine’s face and attempted to put on a dignified face, which proved to be quite futile seeing as she had shit both on and in her pants. Catherine was late to notice. She was in the middle of a long, gusty fart of her own when Shamir stood up from her.  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
The three stood in incredibly awkward silence for several seconds. Catherine eventually gathered up the nerve to speak, but she was cut off by Rhea raising a hand in protest. The archbishop said nothing for another few seconds as she looked up and down the room at the carnage the two ladies had created.  
“Be sure to clean this mess up,” she said in a tone thick with menace. After making her peace, Rhea turned away to leave the room, leaving Catherine and Shamir in shame. But to both of their surprise, she stopped in the door way. The Archbishop put both hands on the wall as if to brace herself. She doubled over in what looked to be intense distress.  
Struck with concern Shamir and Catherine walked toward the lady offering aid. “Lady Rhea? Are you al-“  
Condolences cut short by the eruption of a god-shattering shart. The two were literally swept off their feet by an intense whirlwind of gas and shit particles. The back of Rhea’s dress turned more and more brown as the seemingly never-ending fart continued to pour out of her backside. Eventually the heat from her draconic ass blast singed not only her own dress, but the clothing of the two ladies behind her as well. And that was only the first fart. After unleashing that beast, Rhea leaned over further to rip a chocolaty shart that ended with an anaconda of shit snaking out of her greased-up asshole. The after-splatter left Shamir and her partner’s tits covered in deathly smelling waste.  
After the apocalyptic shart, Rhea shook off the remaining shit by doing a cute little ass-shaking routine. On her way out of the room she turned back to the shit caked ladies and said,  
“Be sure to clean It all up, dearies~”


End file.
